


The Man of Steel's Baby-Mama

by Hestya



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestya/pseuds/Hestya
Summary: “Shit.” Amia stared at the pregnancy test in disbelief.  The one time she let loose and this was her punishment.The two pink lines taunt her the longer she glared down at the plastic pee stick.This is the story of my low standards for men who ruined my life and their high sperm count.Amia is pronouce: Ah-Mi-Ah
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne & Reader, Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Original Female Character(s), Clark Kent/Reader, Diana (League of Legends) & Reader, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 01: Baby-Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amia made a new (but not bad) discovery.

“Shit.” Amia stared at the pregnancy test in disbelief.

The one time she let loose and this was her punishment. The two pink lines taunt her the longer she glared down at the plastic pee stick.

The bathroom stall she’s in echo with a knock. “Are you done? Amia? Amia what’s the verdict?”

An annoyed sigh escapes her as she got up to flush the toilet. No sooner after she unlocked her stall door, Naomi entered her face.

She held up the test to confirmed. “Positive.”

“Oh, shit!” Naomi’s jaw dropped as she snatches the pregnancy test away from Amia, not caring there may still be urine on the stick. “Oh my god… I’m going to be a godmother…”

Amia snorted. She walked over to the sink and quickly washed her hands. “Wow, you sound pretty certain.”

“Damn right I am! I have the right!” Naomi hesitantly glances at her best friend. “… Unless you don’t want it. Do you?”

Amia stares at her through the mirror, her throat clogged up as she knows her answer to that question, but somehow it felt wrong.

The bathroom door opens alerting them of a new presence. The two of them begin cleaning up after themselves and getting rid of the evidence (throwing away the box and covering it with towels) before leaving the bathroom.

But in Amia’s right hand, she held onto the test tightly.

* * *

She thinks better with numbers, numbers calms her.

Amia entered in the new data of her recent client’s newest financials. After she and Naomi lost their job a year and a half ago, they started their own business. Getting customers were hard because of their reputation, but they have grown into a respectful firm. Amia had to admit that although she does love having an office to herself, she missed the limited space of a cubicle and paying paper football with her neighbor coworker.

_Six weeks…_

Amia stopped typing.

Yes, that was the last time she ever did anything extravagant with a partner who was equipped with baby-making equipment. Three weeks ago, would have been near-impossible for her to get knocked up for two different reasons.

One… She would have been pregnant already.

Two… Unless her romantic partner from three weeks ago had revolutionary genetics that can impregnate another woman, she was not a likely candidate.

_Six weeks…_

Without her knowledge, Amaia’s skilled fingers opened a new browser and typed in _‘six weeks pregnancy development.’_ The search list blows up. Many articles, pictures, spams, and a bolded section explaining _‘The baby's brain and spinal cord will develop from the neural tube. The heart and other organs also are starting to form, and the heart begins to beat. Structures necessary to the formation of the eyes and ears develop.’_

She hummed. “ears huh? Guess you can hear me a bit huh, Little One.” Her hand went to lightly trace her stomach. Does she want this baby?

No. Amia hates children. She loves her life of takeout food, watching TV, and embracing her job of numbers. Yet…

She doesn’t mind caring for a child if it’s hers’. She’s already thirty and lived a fulfilling life, why not spice it with a new addition?

She looked away from her screen and was greeted to the sight of Naomi leaning forward with her face in her hands.

Used to the disturbance Amia closed her browser and went back to updating her client’s finances. “Oh, come on, don’t ignore me!” Naomi pouted before a smile graces her one more time.

“So, you want to go out tonight at _Maria_?” The typing stopped as Amia stared at her friend in disbelief. “… A bar Naomi? I don’t know if you’re insensitive or stupid.”

“Not to drink silly, you can always get a pop. But we do need to discuss this though.”

Amia sighs. “No need, I already know my answer.”

“Oh.” Naomi looks shocked, then it changed to fear, disappointed, before setting on a supportive smile. “I’m guessing we are going to set an appointment then.”

“Yes, since it has been six weeks, I’m a bit worried about my body. I have been drinking, eating grease, and have other sexual adventures. I need to know if the Little One is fine.”

Amia watch in amusement as Naomi’s expression did a 180. “Oh my god! Then that means-“

“I’m keeping the baby, yes.”

Amia is suddenly pulled away from her desk and squeezed tightly in a warm embrace. She welcomed the hug positively.

“But wait.” Naomi pulled away. “Who’s the father.”

Amia smirked at her best friend and raised a finger to her lips. “That would be my secret.” Expecting the loud whine Amia turned back to her work and address her co-boss. “Better get back to work Ms. Grace, Mr. Paulson is expecting his file soon.”

Naomi glared at the smug co-boss of their firm. “Fine, but don’t get too comfy Mia, I’m going to find out very soon.”

Amia continues her calculation until she was certain Naomi went back to her office. When the door closed, Amia rolled away from her desk and stood up to stretch her arms. Afterword she sat back down and considers her options.

Yes, she knew the father of her baby alright. Best to get it done and over with quickly. Amia quickly searches up the company and looked up the phone number before entering it into her cellphone (Naomi can check the office phone.) The phone rung three times before it was answered.

_“Daily Planet, this is Sarah.”_

“Yes, hello. I am wondering if I can have the number for one of the reporters there. He interviewed me a couple of months ago and promised to get back. But I have unfortunately got a new phone and lost his number.”

_“Certaintly may I have the name of the reporter please Miss…”_

“Amia, Amia Maxwell. His name is **Clark Kent**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for giving my story a chance, I hope you will enjoy it and I promise to deliver gooey fluff!


	2. Chapter 02: Baby’s Little Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At her doctor appointment, Amia experience a strange surprise.

Despite the warning, the cold gel startled Amia, but she relaxed instantly. She turned her head to the screen, eager to see her baby.

Today is her first doctor appointment.

It has been a week since her discovery, and she had taken her pregnancy seriously. Although there were anxiety attacks in between those days, she sucked it up and did her best to give her baby the best care it missed out on six weeks ago. The first thing she did was set an appointment.

Today at the firm, she worked quickly to finish her tasks before she left so she could go home right away after the appointment.

Naomi was busy with a client so she couldn’t come, however, Amia felt relieved because as much as she loved her best friend, she wanted to enjoy this moment privately.

The nurse moved the stick around until a shape formed on the screen.

“There it is.” Amia couldn’t answer. Her mouth opened in amazement as she spots the humanoid shape on the screen. “Wow” she whispers.

“If you look here, mom, you can count their fingers, 1, 2, 3, 4….”

_5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 fingers_

Amia quickly began counting her baby’s toes as well. 10 toes. A small tear betrayed her and ran down her cheek, but she didn’t care. She was so happy.

“Can we listen to their heartbeat?” She asked.

“Of course.” The nurse nodded “Would you like to know the gender as well?”

Amia’s happy smile turned confused. “Can you tell this early? I though they’re still looking like mis-shaped tiny dinosaur.”

The nurse laughs. “That’s true, it’s not always likely at thirteen weeks, usually fourteen is most recognizable, but it seems your baby has developed enough to identify.”

_Thirteen weeks?_

Amia was confused, and she voiced her thought.

“Oh” the nurse looked shocked “Well isn’t your baby special, this is the most developed baby I have ever seen at seven weeks!”

Amia nodded, her confusion was still present. But she still wanted to hear her baby’s heartbeat and know the gender as well. The nurse turned back to the screen; her face confused at this new information before a smile bloomed again.

“Look right there mom, can you see?” Amia squinted her eyes at the screen, looking at the area the nurse pointed until she saw. “a boy?”

The nurse nodded “Yes, you’re having a boy!”

Amia laugh at the news, her happiness soared into indefinite height. She finally cried when the sound of her baby’s heartbeat echo in the small hospital room.

* * *

After the end of the appointment, Amia gaze lovely at the two pictures she received. One for her and maybe one for the dad if he wants it. She has yet received a replied. Although he was not as well known as some such as Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent has an impressive resume. Luckily his career entitled him to share his works to the public, so she had spent a lot of extra times reading his articles and trying to get an idea of his professional personality. He is a bit of a Superman fanatic, but mostly focused on corruption and the dark side of businesses and well-known organizations.

Her grudge is still present.

Amia decided though if she does not receive an answer or he reject her baby, she’ll just put the second sonogram in a frame in her apartment. One at her workplace to gush too, and one in her home to stare at lovingly.

She can’t wait to meet her little boy, her little dinosaur. Yet there were concerns her doctor have and she reciprocate. Her little dinosaur’s growth is appalling, her doctor concludes her baby is developing six weeks faster than a normal fetus in utero.

He encouraged another appointment for next weeks just in case and she complied. His worries are strong but hers fears and concerns were stronger.

But for now, Amia glanced at the doctor note she received. She has to go pick up prenatal vitamins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 03: Baby’s Large Packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amia was inspired and eager to begin her baby’s nursery… baby-daddy makes a cameo.

Unicorns, superheroes, carnival, nature, celebrity, or mythical creatures.

_Why are themes important in a nursery?_

They are not. Amia knew this. However, after work, Naomi cornered her and demanded to know what she was doing today.

Amia lied and said she’s going home, but earlier today she made the mistake of leaving her browsers available out in the open (instead of hidden behind multiple documents and folders) that displayed her true plan for today. She’s going baby shopping.

Naomi saw and forced herself to come along on the trip (not that Amia fought it). They were looking at bassinets and cribs when Naomi asked the question.

_What theme are you planning on?_

Amia provided her a blank stare. Naomi sighed as if she expected this and dragged her to another section of the baby store. The next thing she knew, Amia had pictures of different finished nursery shoved into her face. Her arms filled with fluffy baby-approved animal plushies, and her forearms carried cute but complicated baby outfits she knew her child would outgrow before he could babble.

Naomi was on a passionate rant about how she would not allow her first godson to live in a boring style room. She was exchanging ideas with a worker who was also a godmother herself. They were having a very animated conversation. Amia smiled at her friend’s eccentric behavior as they both forgot the actual mother of the group. Amia was able to walk away and placed the items back in their respective places.

As she is putting the items away, Amia held on to the lion plushie. It was incredibly soft, and the lion is one of her favorite animals. Amia loves animals, but animals hated her. The only time she ever had a fond memory of animals was when she was a little girl.

During a field trip, her younger self got lost from her class when they visited an animal sanctuary. She stumbled into one of the lion’s areas and although she was making a lot of noises from fear and confusion, the older lions took care of her before her teacher found her. Ever since then, she had love lions.

Besides, she already knew how she wanted to decorate her little club’s nursery and the ‘theme’ she chose. The safari. She researched a few decorating ideas online and although some other nursery was very invested in the theme, she wants to keep it simple.

Amia pulled out her phone and opened the tabs she saved that displayed pictures, information, and prices of the equipment and appliances she wanted. Amia went back to the front of the store to get a loader cart and to flag a worker to help her with her search.

Naomi found her later, her cart filled with heavy appliances. A stroller, bassinet, changing table, etc. Amia was pushing her cart filled with toys, blankets, clothes, and decorations that had monkeys, elephants, lions, giraffes, hippos, etc.

“There you are! I can’t believe you ditch me!” Amia reached toward Naomi’s chart and pulled out a soft baby blanket with a baby elephant design. “Not bad, good choices future god-mother”

Naomi huffed but her pout disappeared as she giggles “Right? Look at the crib I found, I think it’s just so adorable, but the paint on it is chipped. I asked the worker and they say it’s the aesthetic, but I don’t know how I feel about it.”

Amia hummed, listening to her friend continue talking as she looks over what her friend had chosen. They only needed to find a few more things now, but since they got almost everything Amia needed; They’re just gushing over the adorable variety of toys and tiny shoes.

Naomi and Amia head to the book sections of the store. She chose a few parenting books after reading the back and checking the review online. A bright big hard-covered book was shoved into her face.

_A Thousand Names for your Baby Boy or Girl._

“I don’t know about you, but I think this book may help you choose a great name for my godson.” Amia rolled her eyes but took the book. In retaliation, she quickly shoved her big pile into Naomi’s arm as they switch. Naomi squawked but Amia was already flipping through the book’s light, dense pages.

_Andrew, Benjamin, Damion, Jake, Winston, Finn, Samuel._

Amia’s nose crinkle. None of the names… fits.

 _Oh well._ She put the book carefully into the filled cart.

She still has 33 weeks to decide.

* * *

When they finally left, Amia felt very confident and happy with her purchases. Her heavier appliances will be delivered to her apartment tomorrow morning which was fine for her. As she and Naomi load her items into the trunk, she got a strange feeling in her gut. Amia’s eyebrows furrow as she moved away from her car. _It felt like Déjà vu._

Her eyes coincidentally landed on the building across the street. The distance was quite far and Amia had poor eyesight. Yet she was able to spot two people exit the building in perfect vision. One was an older man in a suit that did not fit him properly, and the other man had Amia frozen.

_There he is._

He was speaking to what seemed to be the manager/owner of the business. They were shaking hands and _he_ was leaving. Amia snapped out of her shock and blurted out. “Naomi, run.”

Naomi looked at her weirdly “What?”

“To the building, over there.”

“Why?”

“I can’t do any strenuous activity, my doctor banned me from anything that would make my heart race.”

“Yeah, I know. But why? I know for sure you don’t need anything over there. But we’ll go after we load our stuff. We’re almost done.” He was entering his car, so Amia blurted out the three words she knew would kick her into overdrive.

Amia pointed to the man. “That’s the dad.”

Stunned silence.

She blinked for a second and the next thing she saw and heard was Naomi’s heels hitting the ground. Naomi herself was running across the parking lot to stop him before he leaves the building. Amia hurried to follow. She carefully put the rest of her items into the trunk and got into her car.

When she parked into a spot, Naomi was harassing the poor manager of the building. The man left just before Naomi could throw herself in the car’s way. Amia also slammed her brakes in shock when she understood what she was going to do, but Naomi only fell behind his car as he drove away. Amia got out and already, some of the words Naomi is yelling, are too cruel to share.

“I-I’m s-sorry M-miss, but I can’t share- “

“Yes, you can! Or else I’ll bury you in so many legalizations your- “

“Naomi enough!” Amia pulled her away from the shaking manager and told her to calm herself as she also allowed her racing heart to beat normally. When everyone was all calm Amia introduced herself to the man.

“Good morning sir, my name is Amia Maxwell, may I ask what your business with Mr. Kent was?”

The man now calmed and less fearful for his life explains feverously “H-he has been helping me and my other neighbors get justice as our building recently got a new owner. But they have been charging us more on the rent and even filed for us to be evicted. But Mr. Kent learned this was not his first time doing this and is helping us to expose that bastard.”

Amia nodded her head, a plan already forming in her mind. “I see, and with all those legal process and lawyers, I’m sure you would need someone to calculate the finances, is that correct?”vThe man nodded in his head in slow confirmation. Naomi gaffed behind Amia as she could already what she was about to do, and the headache load of work they are now expected.

“If you like my coworker and I can assist you with your trouble.” Amia handed him their business card, _Grace & Maxwell, Finances at Will._

“We can help you, free of charge if you can get Mr. Kent to contact us. As soon as he does, we can begin.” If his jaws were any longer, Amia would believe it would have fallen onto the group. He composed himself quickly and thanked the two women, promising to have Mr. Kent reach out as soon as possible.

They both watch as he went back inside, a happy step to his feet.

Naomi broke the silence first, “So… Kent?”

Amia hummed.

“That can’t be… Clark Kent could it?”

No noise or confirmation came from Amia, but Naomi continued.

“The same Clark Kent that wrote that Asshole article about us is it?”

Amia stared straight ahead but gave a small nod for confirmation.

Naomi sighed. “Wonderful, this is going to be a jolly occasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait, after the first two chapters I realized, I did not know what I wanted to do for the story or the development of the characters. I still don't, but at least now have a concept of where I want to take the story. 
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy the new chapters!
> 
> This story will mainly focus on fluffy subjects of life and parenthood!


End file.
